


Once Upon a Time...

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cages, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, Community: kink_bingo, Cooking, Crack, Crossdressing, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Gender Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a little princess and lonely giant Kame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).



> This fic is extremely belated Birthday present for MC <3 <3 
> 
> Many thanks to Lulu for help and for her wonderful comments XDXDXD <3

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, where people believed in magic and every young princess dreamt of finding a big, wonderful love that'd make her forever happy, till the end of her life, there was a little princess. She was trying to find her way deep in the mountain, searching for answers to all the questions that plagued her little heart, causing her to sleep badly at night and become paler and paler every morning. 

She'd been walking for so long already that her silky, flowery shoes had become dirty and full of holes, and her white lacy dress was covered in dirt from the ground, when the little princess suddenly hit her foot against a stone. She started cursing like a sailor, feeling so lonely and miserable she began to regret her decision, longing to be back on her fluffy little bed, in the warmth and safety of her comfortable lovely castle instead.

When loneliness and despair took hold of her heart, making big crystal clear tears fall from her dark eyes, she started singing, and the wonderful melodic voice sounded so bitter-sweet that another lonely creature, hidden deep in the mountain in a faraway cave, felt a strange tenderness in his heart. 

Kame, the lonely giant, wanted to find the wonderful bird that was singing such a touching song. Besides, it was lunchtime.

The world turned upside down before the little princess had time to do so much as blink, when a couple of big hands, with stubby fingers and calloused palms, grabbed on to her lacy dress and threw her into a golden cage. The little princess was indignant that someone would dare to manhandle her noble body in such a way. She watched, full of fear, as the huge giant hung a pot of water over a fire and started chopping vegetables with an enormous knife. Every sound made her flinch as she sat in a corner of her golden cage, hugging her knees close as she waited for her short, but sweet life to come to an end.

“What is your name, my food?” The giant decided to make small talk with his prisoner in an attempt to make the last moments before she'd be eaten a bit more comfortable. When the big pot of water came to a boil, he added the chopped vegetables.

“I'm princess Jin."

The giant stared at the princess in surprise, but eventually just opened the golden cage and placed his prey on the table, pondering whether to start by chopping off her head or her feet. However, he accidentally cut off her dress and froze, looking down sceptically at what he'd just exposed.

“I think you are actually a prince, Jin.”

Jin's dark eyes widened as he heard the words, but he said stubbornly, “No, dear giant! Have you ever seen a prince in a lacy dress, and with such beautiful shoes as mine?” The smooth skin on his shoulder had been bruised by the giant's stubby fingers; Kame couldn't have been gentler even if he'd tried because of their size difference.

“As you wish,” Kame said finally, and opened a packet of spaghetti. Surely, pasta with identity-crisis-laden prince must have and interesting flavour.

“You are just like my father!” Jin said with sadness in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Kame asked absent-mindedly, wondering if he should add some balsamic for smell. 

“He hates me, and he thinks that I'm a shame to the royal family, and that I'll never find happiness in my life, and I decided to run away and...”

“You met me?” Kame patted Jin's back with his thumb, looking over at the pot of boiling spaghetti, then opened the drawer where he kept the spices.  
The prince's long hair covered his face and Kame couldn't see his expression, but he could feel his pain. He knew what it felt like to be a shame to his family, to be that giant who's always very picky with his food, the one that sometimes feels sorry for a little lost princess and lets her go, staying hungry instead, often contemplating becoming a vegetarian.

Giants were not accepting of Kame, but other people were scared of him. Him and the little prince who loved lace and silky shoes, they both had a right to live and find their place in this unfair world.

Kame suddenly realised he'd lost his appetite, but the pasta was almost ready now, so he put the hot pot of pasta on a chilly corner of his cave and left it to eat later.

All the while, Jin kept warily surveying the giant's actions, at least until he felt the giant's thumb on his back and his lacy dress stretching under his armpits, and found himself behind golden bars, trapped inside a golden cage, again.

-

It was dark in the cave, with only the spellbinding flickering of a few tongues of flame dancing in the fireplace, projecting intricate shadows on the wall. Neither Kame nor Jin could manage to sleep that night.

“I heard your song today,” the giant said softly. The rustling of a dress, followed by a deep sigh answered him from the cage. 

“Sing for me...” asked Kame.

The gentle voice was soothing, caressing his ears and making memories of his childhood appear before the giant's eyes. In the darkness of the cave, lit by the fire, the giant's new singing bird's noble profile looked fragile and beautiful. Kame felt himself slowly falling with every new word, every new sound, deeper and deeper into a peaceful slumber.

-

Life with a giant wasn't an easy affair, especially when you weren't sure of your status with said giant and could be eaten at any moment, but Jin eventually got used to his master's everyday routine. Kame loved to cook, and always took something from the big pot and placed it on a little golden plate for Jin.

They had different plates, different beds, different hands and different clothes. Kame wore Jin's lacy dress on his finger while repairing its tears with a needle, and meanwhile, Jin hid in the shadow inside his golden cage wearing only a pair of silky new shoes he truly loved.

Kame loved cooking, and he loved sewing, and the tiny wardrobe inside the cage, filled with new lace and velvet dresses in every colour of the rainbow, was the best proof of his craftsmanship. Jin loved singing, and now he had a grateful audience who applauded his talent. 

His lullabies gave Kame such wonderful dreams, he once decided to let Jin go, leaving the golden cage open during the night. When morning came, Kame woke with a strange pain in his heart and quickly opened his eyes in fear that he'd find the cage empty, which would only make the emptiness inside his own chest sharper and more real. But Jin was still there, brushing his bangs and putting on a ribbon the same colour as his dress and shoes.

The giant prepared a spicy cake that day, because it was the kind Jin loved best  
-

Sometimes, when Kame was sleeping and Jin felt confident enough, he slowly opened the door to his cage and climbed down, perhaps falling on a pillow Kame had thoughtfully placed there before, aware of Jin's nightly adventures. Then, Jin would very carefully approach the big sleeping giant and tenderly play with his dark locks, and sometimes plant innocent kisses on his lips, or try to cuddle with him lying next to his warm cheek. Jin needed the darkness of the night to show his affection, and Kame, in fear of scaring his little treasure, never once opened his eyes, and instead lay there enjoying the touch.

Every morning after, they'd both pretend nothing ever happened, never exchanging long meaningful looks the way lovers do. They didn't need to.  
-

When Kame's relatives came to visit his cave, they often noticed the little prey inside the cage, and knowing that Kame was true to his nature filled them with pride. 

People often heard stories about the scary giant who lived in a faraway cave, with a beautiful singing bird in a golden cage, but no one ever knew that the door to the golden cage was open, had been for a very long time. Two lonely souls have found company in each other, in this world that is so cruel to the ones who are different.


End file.
